I'm Only Thinking Of One
by LeeSUP
Summary: Spoiler Alert. What happens after Lucy is mercilessly beaten by Minerva? Natsu is enraged and now he has to fight? He just wants to know if Lucy is okay. Takes place immediately after chapter 291.


**Hey guys! Please don't hate me for not updating my other fics...they are on the way but after that last Fairy Tail chapter...I just had to write what I HOPE will happen, which is NALU NALU NALU!**

**This takes place immediately after chapter 291 so don't read if you haven't read that far!**

**Anyone else notice the next chapter is called "I'm only thinking of one."? And there's a big hint Natsu and Sting will fight next?  
**

**Can I just say how excited and terrified I am at the same time...anyway hope you enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

He jumped the ledge, he hit the ground and was immediately running as fast as he could possibly go. This couldn't be happening. There was no way they had taken it this far. Lucy wasn't even moving right now, she hadn't been for a while and they had just stopped the fight. Minerva had won, that much had been clear but to carry it on like that and to hurt Lucy to this extent. It was unforgivable.

This was the second time Lucy had been humiliated like this. It had taken her a while to get over it the first time.

And they had just done it again, just because that's how Sabertooth was. Natsu had never been this angry before in his life.

Now this. Minerva had been holding Lucy by the neck outside the water dome; medical teams were rushing to her. Then Minerva dropped her.

This much Natsu was expecting, half the reason he had begun to race towards her soon as the whistle blew. He was running at his top speed to go catch her, like the other times he had before.

He would always be there to catch her if she needed it.

"Lucy!" He couldn't help but yell out in outrage as he stretched his arms out.

It was a difficult thing to do, catch a falling person from a high height; god knows that Natsu wasn't the best at catching people yet. The last time he tried he took down a whole stone wall but Lucy had been alright after. She had cried after a few moments but she was alright for the most part. This time was different.

Lucy better be alright now or Natsu wasn't sure what he would do. It would definitely mean war.

He jumped to catch her, his arms closing around her body quickly. Natsu didn't quite stick the landing and ended up rolling a few times in the dirt, the whole while keeping Lucy tucked safely in his grasp.

Without wasting time he came out of the roll and held Lucy in his arms taking a good look at her face. Her whole body was cold and covered in blood, different parts were swollen to such an extent it probably meant broken bones. His hands were shaking when he moved some of her hair out of her face.

Was she even breathing?

"Out of the way!" Someone shouted beside him grabbing for Lucy. Before he knew it she was taken from his grasp and whisked away on a bed on wheels.

His immediate reaction was to stand and punch through people until he got back to her but everyone from the guild was standing in his way. Their sombre faces told him to just let her go for now, she needed medical attention and he shouldn't interfere.

But he wanted to get back to her, to make sure she was alright.

"…Alright…we will be moving on now. Next up, a battle between…Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth versus Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail A!" The announcer yelled above the murmurs and talking. Natsu's breath hitched in his lungs as his eyes connected with his competitor. The guy was still smiling. He had been laughing while Lucy was getting tortured. The whole time he had _laughed._Natsu looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Lucy's blood. His fingers curled in and formed tight fists and he jerked his face back up to Sting.

Natsu still saw red.

* * *

The match had begun and although the stands were shaking with cheers Natsu didn't hear it at all. His gaze bore into Sting, who was still wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"I knew I'd be fighting you today, what can I say? I just have a knack for predicting things. Too bad your little Lucy doesn't, or else she wouldn't be in that situation right now. But I must say, one of the best laughs I've had in a while! I should thank her…you know if she's still alive after haha!"Sting laughed.

Something snapped inside of Natsu, his fists unclenched and he let a breath out he had been holding for a long while now. Then he attacked. This wasn't one of those times Natsu just blindly charged right in. No, this time he was going in with new purpose. With the intent to hurt, to maim. If Natsu didn't have morals he'd be in it to kill, but this was the strongest he had ever wanted to hurt someone in a very long time. Possibly ever. If Lucy didn't come out of this okay he may just aim to kill. So when his fist connected with the guy's face Natsu felt very satisfied. Especially when Sting was sent flying into the dirt, his face already swollen from the impact. Now he wouldn't be able to show that stupid smirk, Natsu would make sure his face would be too swollen to even smile. But Natsu didn't stop there, he didn't want Sting to have the chance to recover. Natsu wanted this fight over and done with so he could run and make sure Lucy was okay. This wasn't the time to play around, Natsu was serious and he was going to end this as fast as possible.

He followed up his punch with a flaming kick, which Sting annoyingly deflected. Natsu gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for this! Swinging his body around he swiftly brought his other leg around with a roundhouse kick. Sting narrowly dodged that time. Natsu let his magic loose in outrage, the flames licked at the sky as they surrounded him. Sting came at him with another punch. Natsu sensed some kind of magic but threw caution to the wind and punched Sting's fist back as hard as he could. It didn't have the effect Natsu had hoped for, the attempt at breaking Sting's arm failed. Before Natsu could attack again a shock wave went up Natsu's arm. For a moment he thought it was just from the punch but then the pain came. Natsu jumped back and bit his lip, blood trailed down his fist and from a spot on his back.

"You should've found out what kind of Dragon Slayer I was before jumping head first into battle with me. Like that one? I call it the pin needle, I send a small trail of light through the entire length of your arm and out your back, painful no?" Sting laughed. That stupid laugh like he had before, when Lucy was getting hurt. Natsu unleashed a fiery elbow into that stupid laughing face, hearing a satisfying crunch as he broke Sting's nose. When he got up he wasn't smiling, his chin was covered in blood from his nose.

Natsu liked this look a lot better. Sabertooth would have to pay for what they did to Lucy, they'd have to repay in blood, in every single drop of blood she had lost. Sting would be the first to cash out and Natsu would happily take the payment from him.

"You think your funny? Breaking my nose? Please, I'll break every bone in your body!" Sting shouted taking a stance Natsu knew all too well. Dragon's breath.

"Light Dragon's Roar!"

The arena lit up and for just a brief moment and Natsu was blinded. Knowing from experience it was best to just get out of the way when a dragon roared so he launched himself to the left as far as he could. Feeling the heat of the roar narrowly miss him. He skidded on the ground, unable to catch himself blind. Immediately he was back on his feet, Natsu blinked a few times as his vision slowly began to come back. How long had it been since they had started fighting? Much too long for Natsu's likings.

So Sting was a Light Dragon? Ironic for such a dark and evil guy's element to be light. Natsu shook his arm, it was a dangerous power, there was a small hole that went through Natsu's entire arm and out his shoulder. It made moving his arm very difficult, and painful. He would have to stay away from any light beams. His vision was still hazy and he couldn't find the blurred image of Sting anywhere. That was never a good sign.

Natsu was suddenly slammed into the ground as a solid kick was laid to the side of his head. Immediately he was back up, gripping onto the leg that had sent him down and swinging it with all his strength, sending Sting into the dirt as well. Natsu's eyes had readjusted now and through the dust that was still settling he saw Sting get up slowly. Honestly the guy looked pissed off. That was nothing to what Natsu was feeling right now. He wasn't even focused on the fight, he was only thinking of one thing right now. One person.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu sent the spiraling fire towards Sting who didn't even make a move to dodge it. At first Natsu was relieved, thinking the fight was over. Yet when the fire dissipated all his hopes were dashed, Sting wasn't even there. Sensing danger Natsu made to move when a familiar feeling of a shock wave hit his chest. Stumbling, Natsu's knees hit the ground. His hand instinctively flew to his chest, feeling the distinct feeling of hot liquid run through his fingers. Natsu had been shot with another beam of light. What, had the Sting he shot fire at been a decoy? Could one that realistic be made out of light? Natsu tasted copper in his mouth, the all too familiar taste of blood. It was a good thing Natsu had moved when he had, Sting had been serious and had been aiming for Natsu's heart.

"You're too angry Natsu, your weak when your so distracted like this. You need to focus on the fight, forget about that stupid girl. You need to only focus on yourself right now." Sting chuckled, swaggering over to Natsu.

"No, I can only think of one person right now. I know someone like you couldn't understand, only being able to think of yourself…but I am only thinking of one, and it's not myself." Spitting some blood from his mouth Natsu got to his feet.

Sabertooth was the shittiest group of people to ever be called a guild in Natsu's opinion. His fists clenched again, blood soaking into his clothing, mixing with Lucy's.

"Haha! That's what makes you so weak!" Sting shouted, kicking high towards Natsu's head. Moving quickly Natsu ducked, stepping around Sting he sent a fast elbow to the guy's back, making him stumble forwards.

"No! That's what makes me strong!" Natsu yelled back, taking a handful of Sting shirt and unleashing as many hits to his face as he possibly could. After about four brutal smashes to Sting's face he lit up again, blinding Natsu. Natsu threw the guy away, getting as much distance between the two that he could.

This wasn't going to work, he had to find a way to counter this light or Natsu would be in trouble every time. He closed his eyes and listened. Using all his other senses Natsu waited for the next attack. If he had to he would fight this entire time with his eyes closed. For a few moments he didn't hear or smell anything, then it happened. Only a brief sound, a small footstep a few meters away, an inhale of breath. That was enough for Natsu to send a hurling ball of fire towards. He was rewarded with a certain Light Dragon yelling out in pain.

Natsu still didn't move from his position. As much as he wanted to physically pummel this guy, burning him to a crisp was second best. He waited for another hint, he had to hand it to Sting, he was good at being quiet, but not good enough. A small pebble was kicked to Natsu's left, immediately Natsu sent a pillar of fire towards it, hearing another gasp as Sting possibly got hit by it. He may have dodged that one though. Then another rock was sent tumbling to his right. How did Sting get over there so fast?

Not questioning his ears Natsu threw fire over there as well, and felt his back heat up. It was a trap. Sting had sent a dragon's roar right towards Natsu's turned back. He couldn't dodge, not this time. Natsu felt the light hit him, it wasn't like his fire. It was hot but it was more solid, like being hit by a train. It sent him rolling into the wall of the arena, the breathe completely knocked out of him. When the light faded away he gasped over and over trying to get some air back into his lungs, black spots danced in his vision. Sting didn't let up, sending another thing beam of light through Natsu's thigh. The Light Dragon Slayer slowly walked up to him, watching as Natsu struggled to catch his breath, gripping his now bleeding leg. Sending another beam through his shoulder Sting watched as he coughed out in pain.

Natsu gritted his teeth, the guy was just toying with him. Another kick connected with Natsu's face sending him to the ground.

"I can't believe you fell for that old trick, just by throwing a rock I got you to turn away. You've got to be the most stupid dragon slayer out there, I can't believe I ever looked up to someone as weak as you." This time Sting took a handful of Natsu's shirt lifting him up to his feet. Preparing to give him a taste of Natsu's own medicine.

Natsu took his chance, engulfing himself and most of Sting as well, making Sting loose his grip and step back out of the flames. This was over now. Natsu charged forwards, throwing flaming kicks and punches one after another at Sting, he wouldn't let up until Sting was done. Fatigue pulled down on Natsu's movements but he still wouldn't back down, not until he knew this fight was done and he could go see Lucy.

Sting was trying to make a comeback as well but it had been a long fight, they were both tired, his attacks weren't effecting Natsu at all. Now that Natsu could get a good look he saw that Sting had many burn marks on him from earlier, now Natsu was just adding to them. Finally Sting dropped to his knees, he was beaten and bruised to a pitiful extent but Natsu didn't feel bad for him, their guild was awful, they didn't deserve pity of any kind. He sent a strong kick to Sting's chest, knocking him flat to the ground.

Still Natsu didn't stop, sitting on Sting's chest he brought his fist up high. This would be a finishing blow no doubt. Sting watched with wide eyes, his body to broken to do anything. For the first time Natsu actually saw fear in his eyes. He threw all of his power into this last punch.

The ground cracked under impact, Sting's face was shocked out of confusion. Natsu had destroyed the ground beside Sting's face.

"I am strong because of my friends. They give me the strength I need to defeat shit like you…but when you go and hurt them there is no doubt in my mind that I will destroy you without hesitation. If Lucy is seriously hurt, you are all dead. No exceptions." Natsu whispered to the terrified Sting. He meant every word and it was obvious.

Natsu climbed up to his feet. A loud whistle blew.

"Match Over! Winner: Natsu's Fairy Tail A!" The announcer yelled.

Cheers irrupted from the stands, it was almost deafening. Natsu had almost forgot that so many people had been watching, he had been so focused on just getting this over and done with. He glanced up at where his teammates were, all of them were watching, small smiles on their faces at the outcome. They were also all out watching, which meant that Lucy either wasn't in life threatening condition, or she was still in surgery and they couldn't be there. It was time for him to go find out.

Before he could make his first step he felt the atmosphere change dramatically, the faces of everyone in the stands turned to utter shock. Yet they were looking right at him, they had all been cheering a few seconds ago, what was wrong?

The stands got higher and higher. That was when Natsu noticed the stands weren't getting higher, he was getting lower, he was falling.

Natsu hit the ground, he couldn't breathe. His chest wouldn't respond at all. Eyes searching for an answer he looked down at his body, another new hole right through the middle of his chest. Sting. He had fired another shot as Natsu walked away, cheating bastard. He heard the crowd yell and scream in an uproar, the announcer yelling over top something about a disqualification.

About time, Sabertooth should've been disqualified ages ago.

His vision swam, colors blending in together with each other. Where were the medics? He couldn't breathe on his own right now, he needed some help. Wendy! He needed Wendy! He saw red hair, probably Erza, and there was Gray. No Wendy though, she was probably helping with Lucy…that was more important right now anyway.

Natsu was still conscious, he'd be fine. Once they got him breathing again there would be no problem right? He felt himself be lifted up, a familiar scent, Gray. This was embarrassing, he didn't want to be carried around bridal style by a guy! Gray no less! He'd have to punch the guy when he could later. Then he was on some soft bedding and was whisked away like Lucy had been. Maybe with luck he'll be taken to where she was!

There was about five people running him away, someone retched his mouth open and Natsu would've squirmed if he could as they shoved a tube down his throat. His gag reflex acted up but they just downright ignored it, pushing it down farther and farther till he coughed and took a deep breath through the tube. It was really difficult to breath through this thing, he couldn't get enough air and it felt was like he was beginning to hyperventilate. The medics seemed to notice, placing a large bag over the tube. What was that for? Were they trying to kill him or something? Didn't he need air? Soon as he took a breath he understood. They squeezed the bag more, pushing the gas into his lungs. They were trying to put him asleep. He needed to know how Lucy was doing first! His eyes pleaded for them to answer but eventually they ended up just sliding closed.

* * *

He jolted awake, instantly regretting the movement. Every inch of his body ached and he couldn't help but groan. He blinked repeatedly, his mind still a bit hazy. Quiet beeping was all he heard and his eyes slid over to find the machine beside him making the noise. He could breathe easier now, a gas mask was placed over his mouth and there was thankfully no more tube. The mask would fog up every time he exhaled. It still hurt to take breathes but it was nothing like it had been before.

"Natsu! You're awake!" It was Wendy's voice, looking over to the opposite side of his bed he saw Wendy walk up to him, a big smile on her face.

He opened his mouth to talk but twitched in pain, no sound even coming out.

"Don't speak Natsu, the doctors said that that last hit Sting gave you hit your diaphragm. That's what controls your breathing, you just got out of surgery. You won't be able to talk for a bit. I'll make sure to heal you fast though so don't worry!" She explained.

What about Lucy? Why was no one telling him about her! That's all he needed to know! His eyes searched around the room desperately for some kind of clue. Which is exactly what he found. Lucy was in the bed next to him. Natsu attempted to sit up, Wendy freaked out in response hands flying to his shoulders.

"No Natsu! You're not supposed to move!" She shouted, pushing him back to his former lying position. His eyes didn't leave Lucy, her chest rose and fell, and she was hooked up to the same kind of machine, a gas mask over her mouth as well. She wasn't awake though.

Natsu felt his anxiety skyrocket. The beeping noise got faster.

"Natsu! She's okay! She's okay! She's just sleeping, Lucy was knocked unconscious and other than some bruises and broken bones she's alright! She stopped breathing for a bit but she regained consciousness when they got her breathing again. We are just letting her sleep now." Wendy said.

His head dropped to the pillow. Thank God. Lucy was okay. She wasn't hurt really bad, she would heal and be back to normal. He felt every muscle in his body start to relax.

"You should do the same. Sleep. Okay Natsu?" It wasn't really a question, it was more like an order. Coming from Wendy it didn't hold much authority but Natsu nodded anyway. His eyes still not leaving Lucy's face.

Wendy left the room. Now that he looked at her a bit closer she looked a lot better. The blood was cleaned off and a lot of her bruises were gone. Wendy had been busy at work. Even Natsu felt better, his deeper wounds were still there but they were wrapped neatly and most of the rest of his injuries were gone. Wendy was truly an irreplaceable part of the team.

Natsu had only been thinking of one person since the end of the previousmatch. And she was okay. It was such a relief to hear. He couldn't help but smiling brightly over at her, even though she wasn't awake to see it.

Stretching his arm out he took her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. He squeezed her hand lightly. He didn't need his voice right now. Natsu knew all that he needed to know, Lucy was going to be okay. That was all he wanted.

* * *

**The end. Yeah, I dunno if that was really good or not, then there was the problem with Sting's magic...what to make it. The only hint I had was they called him the "The White Dragon"...so I was kinda thinking along the lines of...white...light...both kinda bright? I have no idea XD can't wait to find out though.**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^' don't forget to review and let me know how I did :P  
**

**Thanks for reading ^^  
**


End file.
